Pranksters At Their Best
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: Lovino wants to do a prank with the BTT, but Spain has to mentor him in the way of the prankster. Spamano, FrUK and PruCan apply here.


_This was my submission for the Spamano git exchange on LJ for Frostwhisker. Hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pranksters at their Best<strong>

Lovino walked into the classroom on that Monday whilst munching on his tomato to see Antonio, Francis, Gilbert and a rather reluctant-looking Matthew sitting around one of the desks in the back of the classroom. Nothing too unusual there. But as Lovino began to move to sit down at his desk, after discarding the tomato top into the bin, which was right in front of theirs, he couldn't help but overhear some of the group's conversation.

"Think anybody will find out about this?" Gilbert asked as he began to roll up a large sheet of paper which resembled a map of the school.

"As long as they don't figure out what we're going to do, then it doesn't really matter," Antonio lazily shrugged.

"We just need to have all the supplies ready. Isn't that right Matthieu?" Francis turned to the other blond boy, who just nodded his head nervously.

Lovino usually didn't delve into other people's business but now he was curious.

"What the hell are you guys planning to do?" Lovino turned to face them. Antonio instantly flashed him a wide grin as a reply.

"It's a secret Lovi~"

"Don't call me that bastard," Lovino slightly frowned, "Tell me or otherwise I'll tell Arthur you're up to something and you know he'll try to kick you all out of the school." The four boys all looked at each other before turning back to the Italian.

"It's true, mon petit Arthur is a stick in the mud with rules. Come over here then," Francis beckoned Lovino over with his hand. As Lovino stood up Antonio grabbed him by the hand and awkwardly pulled Lovino onto his lap. He got a slap on the face as a reply and kicked Antonio off his seat and Lovino's face was slightly flushed out of embarrassment.

"All right, what are you idiots planning?" Lovino leaned forward to look at the paper Gilbert was now unfolding. It was indeed a map of the school and for each room it listed which teacher was located in that room.

"Are you sure you want to risk getting in trouble?" Matthew quietly asked.

"If you're so scared why the hell are you involved?" Lovino indignantly replied.

"Because there's no way I'd let my boyfriend be un-awesome and not have fun!" Gilbert grinned as a response. Lovino couldn't help but feel sorry for Matthew. Even if they had been dating for a few weeks Matthew was still not used to Gilbert's behaviour, that was more than evident.

"Whatever, just tell me what you bastards are doing already and stop stalling," Lovino huffed. Antonio was now standing up and leaning his head on Lovino's, who was too busy listening to the others to notice.

"Before we do though, I have a question. Have you ever done a prank before?" Francis asked solemnly.

"What? Why the fuck does that matter?"

"Answer the question brat," Gilbert smirked.

"Shut up! And I-I haven't done a prank before," Lovino admitted.

"Antonio." Gilbert called to his friend.

"Yes sir!" Antonio happily chirped back. Just then Lovino noticed his head was a head-rest for the Spaniard and he began to shout insults in Italian to Antonio, who only grinned as a reply.

"You have to pull three pranks over the course of this week with the Italian brat, otherwise he can't help," Gilbert commanded Antonio over the shouts of Lovino.

"But isn't our plan going to happen on Friday?" Antonio asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Exactly, better get a move on," Gilbert smirked. Just then the bell signaling that homeroom was beginning went off and all five of the group went back to their desks.

_Those bastards underestimate me, guess I'll just have to show them I can do a prank better than any of them any day._

"You've got the frog eggs?" Antonio whispered to Lovino as they tried to make themselves look inconspicuous as they walked down the hallway and to their destination-the staff room. It was Tuesday, and today was the day of Lovino's very first prank. Lovino had to admit, he was a little bit excited. He wasn't a good student by all means-he absolutely detested all those suck-up kids-but it never occurred to him to get payback for all the sleepless nights his teacher's gave him with long assignments (though Lovino never actually did them, but that was besides the point). Now here he was, wearing sunglasses indoors and trying his best to hide the small jar of frog eggs in his hands.

"What would be the point if I forgot them idiot?" Lovino hissed, shaking the jar under Antonio's nose.

"Good. Now, make sure that there are no teachers in the hallway." Both of them quickly scanned the hallway with their eyes.

"Oi, why are we wearing sunglasses indoors anyway?" Lovino took his off and hastily shoved them in his pocket, "They make seeing a damn load harder and it attracts more attention to us."

"Because it helps to get into the role of being a secret agent," Antonio grinned, "Plus they make us look cool and that's all that matters!". Lovino couldn't help but face-palm. That cheerful idiot's logic nearly caused Lovino's brain to hurt at times.

"Alright, no-one's here. Now what?" Lovino whispered. By now they had arrived outside of the door of the staff room. Antonio rummaged through his school bag and pulled out two glass cups. He handed one to Lovino and he pressed his ear against the door. Lovino just looked down unimpressed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lovino wearily asked. Antonio just put a finger to his lips and motioned for Lovino to join him. Stifling a sigh, Lovino copied Antonio and also bent down. Now he was looking into Antonio's vivid green eyes with his ear pressed against the glass. They stayed like that for a few seconds-though it felt like a lot longer for Lovino who was wondering how one person's eyes could be so green- before Antonio bent his knees and stood upright again. He offered Lovino his hand, and Lovino reluctantly took it to pull himself up.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Lovino whispered, slightly irritated.

"I was checking to see if anyone was behind the door. The glass works kinda like an amplifier," Antonio explained, taking the glass from Lovino's hand and placing them both back in his bag, "No-one's in. Let's go." Antonio tugged on the door of the staff room and they both walked into the room. It was nothing too special-there was a rusty kettle sitting on top of an even rustier oven in the back corner of the room and an old television was playing the news with a flickering light. Paint from the walls were beginning to fade from bright white to a duller beige colour. Lovino wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell-a mix of strong coffee and old people. Antonio was now walking up to the coffee table near the television where there were three cups of hot coffee, Lovino following suit.

"Right, open the jar," Antonio commanded. Lovino scoffed.

"As opposed to pouring them in with the lid shut," Lovino mumbled as he screwed open the jar. Lovino and Antonio both slightly winced at the dreadful smell from inside the jar. The smell was a mixture of sewage, rotten eggs and wet mud all mixed into one but Lovino did not want to think of what else was in the jar along with the eggs.

"Good! Okay, only pour a small amount into each cup, otherwise the teacher's will get suspicious."

Lovino did as he was told, and after he finished pouring he grabbed a small tea spoon and mixed the drink until no lumps could be seen. Thankfully the smell of coffee was stronger than the smell of the eggs so there was no smell to give the boys away. Just then the bell rang and Lovino looked at Antonio with a panic in his eye. Unfortunately, just then the pair heard a flushing sound and heard heavy footsteps returning to the staff room. Lovino did not think to move so Antonio grabbed the Italian's hand and dragged him out of the staff room whilst running with a grin on his face.

Only when they were outside did Lovino begin to start laughing, Antonio joining him. When he stopped he realised Antonio was still holding onto his hand so he pulled it back with a small blush on his face.

"Congratulations Lovi, now only two more~" Spain grinned cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah, bastard," Lovino grumbled, though he was still smiling.

The day was Wednesday, and all was peaceful in the Home Economics classroom. Most of the students were hunched over their mixing bowls and were working on making their current assignment. The teacher, Mrs.Héderváry, was currently occupied with trying to teach Arthur the basics of simply mixing ingredients in a bowl and was not paying a moment's attention to Antonio and Lovino as they were always the top of the class for cooking.

Both of them were working at the same table and they had been working in relative silence for the last twenty minutes. It was almost considered peaceful in the classroom (except for when Arthur nearly set the room alight by turning on the oven incorrectly, but that was nearly a usual occurrence anyway). Lovino was almost enjoying the relaxation until Antonio nudged him painfully in the ribs.

"What the hell was that for you bastard?" Lovino growled, glaring daggers at the Spaniard.

"Now's perfect timing to do your second prank Lovi~"

Lovino thought back for a moment to his first prank. In Lovino's next class, the teacher had a green tinge to his face and looked like he was going to throw up any second which Lovino felt was a good look for his stupid potato-bastard teacher. Lovino smiled at the memory with fondness.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Lovino asked, turning to face Antonio. As a response, Antonio held up three small containers of food colouring-blue, pink and orange. Lovino heard a small chuckle from a work station a few metres away and turned to see Francis grinning at Antonio. Obviously those two had done this prank before.

"What do we do with the food colouring?"

"We put it into the teacher's hair without her noticing, it will act as a temporary dye for a few days," Antonio grinned.

"How are we meant to get it in her hair without noticing? 'Hey miss, stay still and let me dunk food colouring on hair' won't work in this situation, idiot."

"Oh, Francis is going to help us for this one," Antonio nodded to Francis who nodded back. Lovino watched Francis saunter over to Arthur's work station which currently had black smoke emitting from the area.

"My my Arthur, still incapable of using a basic cooking appliance?" Francis smirked at Arthur, who instantly glared back at the Frenchman.

"Shut up you frog! I'm not girly enough to practice cooking all the time!"

"Boys, boys! Calm down!" Mrs.Héderváry tried to stop the boys from getting into a large argument. Her back was turned to Antonio and Lovino. Antonio, with a motion of his hand, slowly crept up to their teacher until they were a metre behind them. Lovino hesitantly followed behind him and listened to part of the argument going on.

"AND WHAT IS WITH YOUR BODY ODOUR, I MEAN IT'S ALMOST OFFENSIVE-"

"Just because you can't appreciate good cologne mon ami-"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FROM TRYING TO SAVE EVERYONE FROM SMELLING LIKE A FROG!"

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"NO THE BLOODY FUCK IT ISN'T-"

"LANGUAGE ARTHUR! Both of you, please calm down!" Mrs.Héderváry shouted at both the boys to no avail. Francis was easily stringing Arthur along to create a distraction. None of the other students were watching this scene-they were too used to this occurrence to be surprised. This meant Antonio and Lovino wouldn't be caught. Unscrewing the lid to the blue food colouring, Antonio crept just a step more forward and lightly flicked the bottle forwards. Some of the dye flew through the air for a second before landing on their unsuspecting teacher's hair. Lovino looked at Francis from the corner of his eye and saw that the Frenchman was grinning. Antonio repeated this gesture with the bottle a few times before their teacher had a few spots of blue in her hair.

"Your turn Lovi~" Antonio whispered with a twinkle of amusement shining in his eyes.

"I'll show you how it's done bastard," Lovino couldn't stop himself from smirking as he unscrewed the bottle of the orange food colouring. His hand was shaking slightly as he flicked the jar so some of the colouring also got on their teacher's dress. Lovino held his breath as the teacher hesitated and looked like she was about to turn around but Francis noticed this and just began to shout louder, which was also effectively distracting Arthur from the two boys.

"Have you even heard of a hairbrush?"

"YES I HAVE, AT LEAST I DON'T OBSESS OVER MY HAIR!"

"I JUST WANT TO LOOK PRESENTABLE AND NOT SCRUFFY, LIKE A CERTAIN BRIT I COULD MENTION."

"WHAT IS WITH YOUR CLOTHES AS WELL FROG? THEY'RE ALL SO BRIGHT IT'S PAINFUL TO LOOK AT YOU."

"I'm wearing a uniform now, non?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT."

"Don't get too cocky," Antonio practically sang under his breath, trying to drown out Francis' and Arthur's argument. Lovino stuck his tongue out in a childish manner at the Spaniard before trying again, this time without hesitating. Now their teacher had orange and blue patches in her hair and Lovino had to hold back a chuckle. She'd be so pissed off when she found out.

Now was not the time to be thinking of that however, as they still had to get the pink dye on her. Lovino was in charge of this one as well. Lovino only smirked at Antonio, who was curiously watching the Italian, before slightly sprinkling the colour on her hair. He was aiming closer to her scalp so he had to work carefully. Thankfully, just as Lovino had emptied the bottle and the two quickly returned back to their places (as quietly as possible) Francis had stopped arguing with Arthur and the teacher was walking away from the two, but not before giving Francis and Arthur detention slips, Arthur's face crimson red and Francis with a hand print on his right cheek.

Antonio gave Lovino's left hand a squeeze and mouthed 'Nicely done'. Lovino tried to crush his hand with his own but failed miserably so he settled for scowling at Antonio instead, who simply grinned back. As the two went back to their work, Lovino swore he heard Arthur mumble "What was the kiss for, twat?" Lovino nearly felt sorry for the eyebrow-bastard.

"...And that concludes the lecture of the history of manuals and their functions," Their Business and Management teacher, Mr. Ludwig, concluded the dull lecture. Gilbert loudly yawned from where he was sitting.

"That was the most un-awesome thing I've learnt," Gilbert jeered and snickered. simply turned around, walked up to the albino and gave him a detention slip.

"Learn respect, Beilschmidt. You too Mr. Vargas, stop laughing or you'll also be getting detention."

Lovino scowled in his seat. The only time that Lovino actually could tolerate Gilbert was when he was insulting Mr. Ludwig so naturally when Gilbert ever pissed him off Lovino would enjoy it. But dammit, he hated it when the teacher would try to be intimidating as a response. Because he totally did not get intimidated. Not at all.

Lovino sighed out of boredom and turned his head to the right to see Antonio next to him was sleeping.

"Bastard, wake up! The potato-bastard will be pissed if he sees you sleeping!" Lovino angrily whispered as he sharply poked Antonio. Unfortunately for those two, Mr. Ludwig had the hearing capabilities of a hawk and marched up to the two students. Pulling out his stick from the inside of his coat jacket (and leaving Lovino to wonder why he carried around a stick in the first place), Mr. Ludwig began to prod Antonio on his cheek with the stick. Slowly, Antonio's eyes opened and he stretched with a yawn.

"Has he stopped talking Lovi~" Antonio cheerfully asked, though his smile went off his face when he saw the aura looming off his teacher. Ludwig simply sighed and handed the two of them detention slips.

"Just pay attention, ja? Otherwise I'll lose my temper with you, and you don't want to see me when I'm angry." Ludwig sighed before turning back to the class and beginning to start a new lecture. Lovino sighed out off annoyance and looked down at the slip of paper in front of him.

"On this Friday? Dammit," Lovino whispered angrily. Antonio looked over to Lovino.

"What's wrong Lovi?" Lovino couldn't help but feel a little warm on the inside. His eyes looked filled with genuine worry for Lovino. Nobody usually bothered to worry about him.

"I've got detention on Friday, the day I'm meant to do the huge thing with you guys," Lovino sighed. Antonio looked down to his own detention slip and grinned.

"Hey me too, and probably Gilbert as well, at least we'll be together~"

"I still wanted to do something awesome though." Lovino sighed and rested his head on his left hand. Antonio just smiled and rubbed the Italian's free hand.

"Don't worry, leave it to me." Antonio grinned at Lovino and it was so happy and reassuring that Lovino couldn't help but half-smile back at Antonio.

"Hey, looks like we're all here!" Gilbert cheered from his desk as he saw Lovino and Antonio walk into the classroom for the lunch time detention. Matthew was awkwardly sitting near Gilbert and not too sure what to do (Gilbert insisted he did not want to go to detention alone and Matthew did not want to disagree with him). Francis was sitting to the left of Gilbert and Arthur was trying to ignore the lot of them by burying himself into his Shakespeare text book. Antonio grinned and he moved to the back row of the classroom, Lovino following closely behind. For some strange reason, Lovino felt insecure if he didn't have Antonio near him around his group of idiotic friends.

"Did I miss anything interesting?" Antonio cheerfully asked as he sat down on a chair, Lovino standing behind his chair.

"We're planning on how to bust outta here," Gilbert cackled.

"Quiet in the back!" Mr. Ludwig, the teacher on detention duty, called from his desk.

"What do you bastards have planned so far?" Lovino asked.

"Have you done your mission yet, petit?" Francis replied. Lovino faltered.

"Well, no, but-"

"Trust me, he's capable enough," Antonio turned around to grin up at Lovino, "Isn't that right Lovi~" Lovino just nodded with a thin layer of red dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess, bastard."

"If you guys have done anything bad I'll have to report you," Arthur interjected, glaring around at all of the group, his glare increasing on Francis. Francis just squeezed the Brit's hand.

"Lighten up ma cherie," Francis winked. Arthur just trod on Francis' foot and scowled.

None of the group had noticed that Gilbert had left the table and was currently searching through one of the large cupboards located at the back of the room. After rummaging around for a few seconds Gilbert pulled out two large gym bags and headed back to the group.

"Guys, look in here," Gilbert proudly opened the two bags to reveal-

"What the hell?"

"Are you sure, Gil?" Matthew hesitantly asked.

"Nice," Francis and Antonio grinned.

"You dare Gilbert and I will-"

"Lighten up eyebrows," Gilbert flicked Arthur on his forehead, "Besides, don't you want some payback for getting detention? I can't believe the suck-up president would ever dream to do something slightly rebellious in class."

Arthur's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh? You think I can't be bad? You're in for a world of pain then."

"So when do we start?" Antonio asked. Gilbert looked up at the front of the classroom. Mr. Ludwig had his face buried in a book and the clock above his desk read half past three.

"Hmm, fifteen minutes. Alright, there's only one way we can get this to work. Everyone split themselves into groups of two." Antonio's hand instantly clasped around Lovino's hand. Lovino was about to open his mouth to complain before he realised he didn't really like anybody else in their group as much as Antonio. Gilbert had his left arm wrapped around Matthew's shoulders and Francis flirtatiously winked at Arthur, who casually flipped Francis the bird as a reply of acceptance.

"What do we do after fifteen minutes?" Matthew whisper-asked. Gilbert grinned menacingly, making Matthew visibly flinch.

"Whatever the hell we want."

"Alright, thirty seconds left," Antonio noticed as he was designated to watch the clock. The group had each taken their own desks and were all pretending to work on their detention assignment-minusing Arthur and Matthew who actually _were _working on their homework assignment-and all of them looked up at Antonio's whisper. They all moved to crowd around Gilbert's desk and, checking to see if Mr. Ludwig was watching them and confirming that he wasn't, they each took one of the items from the bags and while trying their best to obscure them from the teacher's views each went to stand with their partner.

"5..4..3..2..1.." Lovino muttered, watching the clock.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Gilbert cried, leaping up on a desk, with Matthew following, and squirting his teacher in the face with a water gun.

"BRITANNIA HOSE!" Arthur shouted as he kicked the door to the detention room open, already flared up and willing to prove he could break the rules. Francis just smiled and ran after Arthur.

"SCREW YOU POTATO MUNCHER!" Lovino also took to spraying their confused and angry teacher in the face with his hose, Antonio following suite whilst laughing like a mad man.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mr. Ludwig roared as he got up from his seat and ran over to the four boys.

"Crap, run!" Gilbert shouted, grabbing Matthew's free hand tightly and running out of the classroom. Mr. Ludwig turned to look at the other two boys, almost challenging them to try and squirt him again.

They both happily took up that challenge.

"C'mon Lovi, let's have some fun~" Antonio cried as they both sprayed Mr. Ludwig in the face and ran out of the classroom together. Lovino looked around quickly and didn't see any of the other groups in this corridor.

"Quick, let's go this way!" Antonio grabbed onto Lovino's hand and they both ran down the corridor and turned down the left hallway and they found themselves outside of the music teacher's room. Lovino grinned as he opened the door. It's not like he was too close to Mr. Edelstein anyway- though his brother was.

"THIS IS FOR TEACHING US MOZART!" Lovino shouted as he aimed the nozzle of the gun at their baffled teacher before squirting the teacher with the water with such force that his glasses nearly fell off his nose. His violet eyes glared daggers at the victorious-looking Lovino and Antonio who was bent up laughing on the floor. He ran a finger through his drenched brown hair before standing up and dusting down his clothes.

"Get back here right this instant you miscreants!" Antonio stuck his tongue out at the teacher before both the boys dashed away, laughing manically. They turned around a few corners and when they were sure they lost the aristocrat, they both stopped running to take a break.

"Did you...see that...bastard's face?" Lovino grinned through panting. Antonio laughed.

"That was so fun! Oh here, now you'll understand how these add to the feel," Antonio rummaged around in his trouser pocket's and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses and handed one of the to Lovino's. Lovino took them from his hand, after letting it linger on top of Antonio's for a second too long, and placed them on his face.

They may have been impractical but dammit he felt like a badass.

"Where should we go next?" Lovino asked, "I got my revenge, it's time you got some."

Antonio looked thoughtful for a second before he shrugged, "Any teacher Lovi, there's not one I particularly hate."

"Typical Antonio," Lovino smirked. Antonio only shrugged and smiled.

"We should start moving, before we get caught."

"Alright."

"SCREW YOU, ALWAYS GIVING ME MORE WORK TO DO JUST COS I'M RESPONSIBLE!" Arthur screamed as he shot everyone in sight with his water gun. Francis was almost terrified by this change in attitude form usual.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Francis tentatively asked.

"SHUT UP AND JOIN IN."

"Oui, oui. OHONHONHONHONHON, REVENGE IS SWEET MY DEAR." Francis laughed as he splashed each teacher he had at some point or another tried to flirt with in an attempt to raise his grades but failed miserably at.

"FUCK YEAH IT IS."

"Have you actually been in this part of the school before?"

"Of course not Matt, do you take me for a nerd?"

"No! But it does say we should be quiet in here, and-"

"Well I don't play by the rules Matt." By this point Gilbert had stood up on one of the tables. He then aimed his water gun at the horrified looking librarian.

"THIS IS FOR TELLING ME TO BE QUIET IN THE HALLWAYS!" The librarian's entire desk was coated in water and unfortunately the computer on her desk was starting to emit sparks from it.

"Kesesesese, see that Mattie?"

"...We should leave before Mr. Eduard realises what you did."

Gilbert looked at the librarian's face, which had a mixture of emotions on it and none all too pleasant.

"I'm going to agree with you on that one. BANZAI!" Gilbert screamed as he ran over to the window of the librarian and jumped out of the window, Matthew following afterwards. Gilbert felt that the effect was rather ruined when he stood up and he could look back through the window as he only jumped about a foot high.

"Lovi, where are we?" Antonio curiously asked as he walked down a corridor he had never been down before. For the most part it looked deserted but Lovino figured there were bound to be some teachers in their classrooms still. After all, only teachers willingly stayed after school as they had no interesting home to return to in Lovino's eyes.

"You've never been in the economics room before?" To Lovino, this almost made sense. Antonio didn't seem like the type to be good with big numbers.

"I hate money and I'm terrible at managing it, I see no reason to start now." Antonio shrugged. Lovino half-smiled at this.

"Alright. Now, shall we go?" A devilish smirk appeared on Lovino's face. Antonio confidently smiled and moved to be standing on the other side of the door.

"1..." Lovino counted.

"2..."

"3!" Both shouted as Antonio kicked the door open and both of them rushed into the room.

To see half of the school staff glaring angrily back at the two.

Lovino turned to face Antonio.

"Crap."

"Ma cherie, where are you going?~" Francis asked as he saw Arthur run down a corridor.

"To the home economics class," Arthur replied, more calm than he was before.

"At least consult me before going off, we're a team you know, right?" Francis exasperatedly sighed.

"Shut it, I'd never be in a team with you, prat!"

"But you are right now-"

"What are you implying you-"

"Was I even implying someth-"

"OI."

Both of the boys stopped their shouting and turned around to see Mrs.Héderváry standing right behind the pair and clutching her frying pan with a steel grip.

"Care to explain your actions?"

Francis and Arthur looked like they were about to run off before they noticed a dark aura radiating off their teacher. With a nod and an audible gulp, both stayed put, left to their shared fate.

"Gil...I think you went a bit too far this time," Matthew stuttered as he hid himself behind Gilbert's back.

"Shit, I think you're right," Gilbert mumbled.

"Even after wetting Mr. Braginski, which was pretty dangerous, you still went on," Matthew moped. The sound of the safety being removed from an old rifle and both boys turned instantly back to their history teacher, Mr. Zwingli.

"You really ran through _my _classroom and tried to cause havoc?" Mr. Zwingli chuckled darkly, "You'll need a fitting punishment."

"Crap, how many more hours do we have to do this?" Gilbert moaned as he picked up another empty can with his trash pick and dumping it into the nearly over filling bag of rubbish, "I hate staying in this damn school longer than I have to!"

"Considering how long we've been here and this is our first session...nine hours and fifty five minutes," Arthur sighed, "Honestly, I blame all of you guys for being so immature and getting me into trouble."

"Says the one who ran off yelling," Francis snickered. Arthur just turned red as Francis gave him a quick comforting peck on the cheek, "Just accept this situation already."

"Easy for you to say, my perfect record is ruined," Arthur complained as he picked up a disposed Coke can and dumped it in the rubbish bag.

"At least we only have to do this community service for ten hours," Matthew positively pointed out.

Lovino was ignoring the group as they were chatting amongst themselves and was picking up the school's litter on his own. Just then Antonio skipped to Lovino's side.

"Hola~"

"Hey bastard," Lovino casually replied, not looking at Antonio. Antonio solved this problem by poking Lovino on the shoulder. Repeatedly.

"What do you want?" Lovino looked up and as he did he felt a warm and soft pair of lips brush his own. Lovino's face was bright red for a few seconds even after Antonio moved back. Antonio smiled so genuinely at Lovino that Lovino felt butterflies swooping in his stomach and his pulse increase rapidly.

"Lovino had fun all this week with me, right?"

Lovino took a few seconds to realise he was staring into Antonio's eyes and didn't hear what he was asked. Praying that it would answer whatever question Antonio had asked, Lovino balanced on his toes as he leant up to give a deeper kiss to the Spaniard. After a few seconds of enjoying the happy bliss of feeling the other's lips on their own, Lovino and Antonio soon remembered they weren't alone.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM YOU GUYS!"

"Umm...er..."

"Why can't you be like that Arthur?~"

"SHUT UP!"

Lovino stopped kissing Antonio to pull out a few items of rubbish from his bag and throw them at the group. This caused the other four to start shouting at each other and having a trash war. Making sure that the others were not watching them, Lovino turned back to Antonio.

"I...I really enjoyed...spending time with you..." Lovino trailed off awkwardly, staring at the ground and his face flushed a dark red.

"So did I," Spain whispered as he pulled Lovino into a hug. This moment would have been very romantic if not for the fact that only a few seconds later Lovino was hit on the head with a tomato top.

"Bastards," Lovino hissed furiously and glaring daggers at a snickering Gilbert and Francis. Antonio looked down at Lovino.

"Want me to help in assisting your revenge?" Antonio smiled.

"Hell yeah." Lovino grinned back, feeling a genuine warmth in his heart for the first time in a while.

Their first session of community session was not very productive, and if anything only made them have more rubbish to pick up in their next session. Not that Lovino really minded if it meant he got to spend more time with Antonio.


End file.
